


Jesus/Judas Prompt Fills

by LokianaWinchester



Series: Jesus Christ Superstar [12]
Category: Jesus Christ Superstar - All Media Types
Genre: Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, one shots, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 12:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14568813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: Prompt fills, that will likely stay under 1500 words each. Just things that I see and think: Oh, yeah Jesus and Judas would be like that, that fits.





	1. Prompt Fill I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth.

Judas is angry. No, he is more than angry, really. Judas is furious.

He has spent the evening with Jesus, not at home. They were out and in retrospect Judas thinks that maybe he has had a one or two drinks too many, not that he could change that. And he is pretty sure that he would be angry even without the influence of alcohol.

Jesus is acting foolishly and he is not seeing it. He is getting all the attention; people claim he is god, when he is merely a good person. Jesus has always tried to help people, Judas knows this. Judas was there. But now Jesus is picking up all those new names and all these new titles without complaining. Jesus complains a lot but surprisingly not about being called the messiah.

Judas thinks this is weird and so he confronts Jesus about it.

“Do you think they are right?”

He is being direct and forward, just the way he wished Jesus was more often. But Jesus is all riddles and hidden messages. He never says what he thinks out loud. Or maybe he thinks in riddles, Judas would not know.

Jesus does not answer him, really. He talks around the matter; it is a simple yes-or-no question. There is no need for explanation or an in-depth analysis of why Jesus understands the thinking of those people. Judas does not need that.

Judas needs his friend. Judas needs Jesus but Jesus is becoming more and more distant. He rarely has time for Judas; the more famous he becomes the more he turns away from him and Judas does not like it. Not one bit.

They are leaving the bar and Jesus is already being recognised again. Judas does not understand how he handles it. It makes him uncomfortable even thinking about constantly being cornered or being recognised everywhere he goes. Jesus does not seem to mind. He speaks to his fans, as Judas likes to call them. “Followers” seems too radical a word, even though sometimes Judas thinks it would fit. The way they run after Jesus like ducklings after their mother.

Jesus is just bidding the last woman he was talking to goodnight, wishing her well, kissing her forehead, when Judas hears it.

“Thank you, Lord.” He is shocked.

The woman really just called Jesus “Lord”. It seems ridiculous, hilarious even, when Judas remembers that this is Jesus, the same man, who as an adult still loves getting pushed around in a shopping cart. Maybe Judas is jealous of him for that, but it is a childish thing to do nonetheless and the word “Lord” simply does not correspond at all with the view that Judas has of Jesus. It is not at all fitting. In his mind it sounds like something he would say to mock Jesus. But maybe he has lost even that privilege, Judas is never sure how far he can go these days, Jesus seems more and more distant, building walls around himself while simultaneously opening himself to the world.

Maybe he is just building walls to keep Judas out. The thought brings him back into the moment. “Lord”. It still sounds unreal.

“‘Lord’? Jesus, really? They call you ‘Lord’ now?”

He wishes Jesus would react. He wishes Jesus would answer him like a normal person and say ‘Yeah, Judas, you just heard it. But, like, it’s a bit weird, isn’t it?’. Instead Jesus stays silent. Judas sees him nod though. It confuses him.

“What? That’s it? You’re just gonna let them continue calling you messiah and lord and all that like you actually are god? Jesus, aren’t you sick of it? I thought I knew you but I don’t. I wouldn’t have expected you to be so vain.”

Jesus stays silent. This is when Judas becomes really angry. They are still outside the bar, Jesus is turning away, turning to leave and that is when Judas has had enough.

He rushes over to Jesus and grabs his arm. He notices him flinch, but he is too preoccupied with trying to get a proper look at Jesus’ face that he barely notices. Jesus tries to get himself out of Judas’ hold, but Judas cannot have that. So he takes another step and uses his entire body to crowd Jesus against the wall.

He adds his other hand on Jesus’ other arm, keeping him in place. To his surprise it does not take a lot. Jesus has stopped fighting, looks at him with wide eyes and suddenly Judas’ anger seems to vaporise.

“Please, Jesus, tell me that you don’t enjoy that.” That came out wrong. “Tell me – tell me that you don’t believe that.” Better.

Judas loosens the grip on Jesus’ arms and Jesus still does not move. But now he opens his mouth and Judas waits. But no sound comes out. Jesus still does not speak. Judas feels his facial expression slip. His mask of anger, the anger that is so far gone now, it moves too and shifts into something desperate, that Judas cannot fight.

Jesus seems to try again. He licks his lips, opens them, as if starting to speak. Judas waits. He waits and while he does, he watches Jesus’ lips. His eyes seem to zoom in on them. He sees nothing but the lips he knows so well, the lips he has heard so many wise words from, the lips that Jesus is moving right now because he is talking. Finally.

“I don’t know. I don’t know, Judas, I just don’t know what to think anymore.”

And Judas gets him. Judas understands and he wants to look into Jesus’ eyes and assure that Jesus knows he gets it, but instead he cannot tear his gaze away from Jesus’ lips.

He does not know why he suddenly feels so strongly about them, but something about the way Jesus is nervously licking them, makes Judas’ heart speed up. He is not okay.

“Jesus, I need you to listen to me. I don’t feel good about this whole ‘lord’ thing. It just feels off. I’m – I’m sorry that I got angry, but I don’t know what to do. I’m so – I can’t do anything. It’s all you.”

He closes his eyes for a second, feeling dizzy all of a sudden. Jesus’ expression holds more than just the obvious worry when Judas looks at it again, but he cannot read what else there is.

“I’m trying.”

Jesus says nothing else and Judas knows he cannot, because it is the truth. Jesus always tells the truth.

“I know.”

Judas is not sure if the words even leave his lips or if he just thinks them, because he is distracted again. Jesus’ face is moving closer and his eyes focus on those lips again until they are too close. Until Judas closes his eyes again, because he surely is dreaming and dreams work best with closed eyes.

But then Jesus’ lips are on his own and Judas’ grip on his arms tightens again, because he wants to keep this. Jesus is pressing forward into him and Judas is holding on to him desperately, while their lips move against each other.

“Hey!”

Jesus jerks backwards, bumping his head into the wall behind him.

“Get a room, guys, c’mon. What the fuck.”

Judas realises that they are still standing outside the bar, in the light of a nearby lantern, visible to anybody. He lets his head slump forward against Jesus’ shoulder, trying to hide in his hair. Jesus’ arms wrap around him in a warm embrace.

“Let’s go home.” Jesus suggests, and really, Judas disagrees with him on a lot of issues, but sometimes Jesus is just right. So Judas hums in approval, lifts his head and starts walking, steps in time with Jesus’, arm around his back to keep him close, because that is where he belongs.


	2. Prompt Fill II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We’re hiding from the authorities and it’s very close quarters in here, I can feel your body against mine.

It had all gone according to plan until it had not. Judas had betrayed him, like he was supposed to; it was all so right, so clear, his path before him, leading to his death, leading to the end and the beginning. It was all there, meticulously planned and yet it had failed.

Because Judas had his own will. And apparently Judas was not okay with his role, apparently he was not ready to just give Jesus up for money. And apparently there was no plan b for that.

The supper had been interesting. Judas had been mad and rightfully so. He had the money in his pocket, basically already betrayed Jesus. He felt guilty, his conscience was aching; Jesus saw that and when he left, Jesus was sure the next time they would meet, Judas would have armed guards behind himself, he would give Jesus up.

However when Judas returned barely an hour later, he was alone. He sank down onto his knees before Jesus and he cried.

What he was saying was jumbled and choked off by sobs, but Jesus gathered his meaning. He could not do it, no matter how much he might want to or feel himself destined to.

Jesus crouched down beside him, wrapping his arms around Judas until the sobs faded and his eyes were dry again. He knew then and there that it was over, it would not go according to plan. He had no idea how best to continue, what to do now, but Judas was grabbing his wrist already, so Jesus followed him. As soon as they left the garden, Jesus heard shouts; they had been spotted. The Pharisees were still after him, after all they had paid Judas more than enough, or so they thought.

The latter started running, pulling Jesus with him until they were in the city again, walls, trees, houses giving them shadows to hide in, but still the shouts were behind them, always. Maybe they would find them yet, maybe it was not over maybe he was still set on the same path.

They ended up in possibly the narrowest alleyway that had ever existed. It was not even really an alleyway, it was the space between two houses, that Judas had spotted and shoved Jesus into, before he could object.

Judas had squeezed in with him, his back turned to the exit of the tiny space. He curled up in front of Jesus; the dark clothes he was wearing were helpful in hiding them, obscuring Jesus’ white shirt.

Jesus could feel Judas’ chest heaving, they were both breathing hard, trying not to make a sound. Jesus could feel the puffs of hot air against his cheek. The shouts were getting closer, hasty footsteps approaching. Judas tensed up and shuffled even closer to Jesus. Their noses were almost touching, Judas’ hands took hold of Jesus’ arms, pulling their chests together, then tensed up, as the steps became louder and louder. They both froze, when it became suspiciously quiet, when the guards reached their narrow space, but the steps continued and when they were sure that the soldiers were gone, that they had lost them, that they were safe, they dared to move again. Judas’ face shifted from petrified into something else, relief, disbelief.

The overwhelming urge to kiss him suddenly ran through Jesus. It had happened before; Jesus was not immune to attraction and he surely was not immune to Judas. He was aware that his feelings for the man were not entirely platonic, and had not been for quite a while, but until now, Judas had never been this close and Jesus’ hands had never been on Judas’ thighs, that were shivering from tension and exhaustion. Jesus’ lips had never been this close to Judas’, he had never felt Judas’ heartbeat in his own chest through two layers of clothes. And Judas had never before saved his life.

So Jesus moved. He leaned forward minimally, hesitant when their lips met, but Judas’ reaction was perfect. The small gasp of surprise was followed by a hand coming up to cup the back of Jesus’ head, holding him close, deepening the kiss.

Kissing Judas was amazing, mostly because Judas reciprocated enthusiastically. Jesus moved one hand to Judas’ back, stabilising him or trying to, because Judas pushed almost impossibly closer, and almost sent Jesus falling over. He smiled into the kiss.

Judas eventually pulled back.

“Did you know?” He was still breathless, but now Jesus was not sure if it was from the running or the kiss. Judas’ hand was moving from the nape of Jesus’ neck to his jaw, pushing his hair out of the way, gently caressing his cheek with his thumb.

“What?” Jesus asked back. He knew what Judas meant but he wanted to hear him say it. Judging by exaggerated eye-roll, Judas knew it too.

“That I wanted to do that. Kiss you…” Judas hesitated. “Did you know –” he stopped again. “Did you know I love you?”

Jesus had been ready for the first part of what Judas said. But his teasing smile left his lips when Judas came to the end. Of course he had suspected that Judas reciprocated his romantic feelings at least on some level, but he had not been sure until now. Not even the life-saving part had proved anything, really.

“No,” he breathed out. Judas’ expression softened.

“I didn’t know. I mean I suspected and I thought you had to… to love me on some level to follow me. And this far, too. But I didn’t really _know_.” He paused. “I’ve hoped, though.”

It was not difficult to say this, to admit his emotions to Judas, to speak the plain truth when Judas was so close and when Judas had spoken his very own truth only moments before. Jesus was rewarded with Judas’ blinding smile, a sight he wanted to see every day from now on. He was rewarded with the slight pressure of Judas’ hand against his cheek, urging him closer. He was rewarded with another sweet kiss, and what more could Jesus ask for?

Here he was, sitting in a tiny, dirty alley, Judas pressed against him, kissing him thoroughly.

But most importantly he was alive.


	3. Kissing Prompt: Out Of Pride

Jesus was not a proud person, really, but Simon and him had been going back and forth giving each other silly dares to complete and Jesus was nothing if not ambitious, so he was always up for the dare. After some time he was actually quite proud of never failing to deliver, so there were very few things he would refuse to do and Simon knew his limits.

But Simon, being Simon, also did not shy back from testing these limits. So at dinner one night, he dared Jesus to kiss Judas.

Jesus was contemplating standing down from this one, because he felt like it would only bring problems, including his own feelings for Judas, which made him want to take on the dare, but also held him back, because what if Judas realized it was more than a dare for him?

At the same time he was worried Judas would feel violated. But he knew about the dares and their little competition, so hopefully he would not mind. Jesus looked at Simon who smirked, as if he was sure he was going to win and Jesus would give up, but that grin was, what gave Jesus the final push to get up and make his way over to where Judas was putting away his plate. Jesus waited until Judas wanted to make his way back to the table, before holding him back with a hand on Judas’ upper arm.

“Jesus. Can I help you with something?”

“I hope so,” Jesus replied, before leaning in.

When his lips met Judas’, Jesus was aware he had won the dare, but he also realized what a big mistake he had made. Judas had gone completely rigid. Jesus was just about to pull back, when Judas’ hands came up to cup his face and keep it in place, his lips moved against Jesus’ he tilted his head for better access when he opened his lips and then he was kissing Jesus with so much intensity, so thoroughly, that his knees turned into jelly and he could barely keep himself upright. Desperately he clung to Judas.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was aware that their friends were cheering and laughing, but Jesus could not care less about them in that moment.

When Judas pulled back slowly, his hands were still cupping Jesus’ face, eyes dark and focused on Jesus with the same intensity of the kiss, that made Jesus swoon.

“A dare?” Judas asked quietly.

“Not only,” Judas admitted. He did not even think about lying. The way Judas had kissed him left no doubts in his mind that that was what he also wanted. The gentle smile on Judas’ lips at his answer, confirmed this and when he leaned in to kiss Jesus again.

When they finally made their way back to the table, Jesus looked over at Simon, who was grinning even more than before and shot him a suggestive wink.

Jesus buried his blushing face in Judas’ shoulder.


	4. Kissing Prompt: Good Morning

Judas woke up to Jesus’ fingers ghosting over his chest and his breath against his cheek. As soon as he opened his eyes, Jesus was basically on top of him, grinning from cheek to cheek. Judas did not know what he had done to deserve such beauty this early in the morning, but he was certainly not complaining. Returning the grin, he wrapped his arms around Jesus’ waist.

“Good morning,” he murmured. Jesus’ smile became impossibly broader, the corners of his eyes crinkling in glee as his hand began caressing Judas’ stubbly jaw.

“Good morning to you, too, darling,” Jesus responded. Judas had never heard anybody say the word ‘darling’ so jokingly and yet so seriously at the same time.

Jesus leaned down to  gently kiss him good morning, it was a chaste kiss, sweet and soft. When they broke apart, Judas could not begin to understand how he deserved this beautiful man in his arms, that looked at him with so much love in his eyes, so much devotion. If Judas saw this look between any other couple, he would mock them, freshly in-love idiots and such, but with Jesus and him, it was different. It was moments like this, when Judas realised that they had something special. A little over a year had passed since their first kiss, that had started as a dare and turned into so much more; turned into a loving and fulfilling relationship. But still it was exciting, still every kiss was thrilling and every smile, Jesus shot at him, sent Judas’ heart racing. There was nothing especially new about their connection and yet they still felt as strongly and intensely as on the first day.

“To what do I owe this enthusiasm?” Judas asked quietly, while stroking a hand up Jesus’ back to settle between his shoulder blades, feeling his chest move with every breath, relishing in the simple closeness.

“I just love you so much.”

Jesus sounded embarrassed as he admitted this, and Judas’ instinct was to comfort him, but Jesus’ problem was so ridiculous, he could only snort in laughter. He tightened his arms around Jesus and pressed a kiss to Jesus’ scalp when he leaned down to hide his face in the crook of Judas’ neck.

“I know. And I love you too. So much,” Judas responded.

Jesus proceeded to kiss him again, more deeply, their lips slotting against each other perfectly. There was nothing, Judas would rather have or do, nowhere he would rather be and nobody he would rather be with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship. Jesus tells Judas he will eventually betray him. For the sentence starter prompt "I regret ever loving you"

“I regret ever loving you,” Judas said and Jesus believed him.

It was not easy with him, he knew that, but somehow he had still hoped that this would work. That Judas would stay or that Judas could stay, that he was allowed to stay. This hope was seemed lost now.

“I’m sorry,” was all he could say in response. An apology was a bad substitute for what Judas deserved; happiness. For the person he trusted and loved to make him happy, but Jesus had failed and now all he could do was try to ease the pain.

“You don’t get to say that. You don’t just get to apologise now as if you didn’t tell me I was gonna betray you, two seconds ago.”

Jesus should have kept his knowledge to himself. There was no use in Judas knowing, only pain, because he would not understand. Evidently he did not understand because he was questioning Jesus, he was questioning himself and he was questioning their relationship, their love. Maybe he had already moved on, maybe completely cut Jesus off in his mind. He knew this was crass, but he also knew Judas and the extremely low self-esteem the man had, the thought process that plagued him, about being worthless, being unimportant. Of course Judas would not want to be told that he was going to betray Jesus, but it would come to that one way or another and there was nothing either Jesus or Judas could do.

No, there was nothing he could do, but there was so much to be had. He could have had happiness, he could have had love, could have had Judas. And now it might be too late.

 “I know.” It was risky, speaking again. Especially because he had nothing to defend himself with. It was pointless to say more now, but the way Judas looked at him broke his heart. It made him realise that he had broken Judas’ with his words and he yearned to tell him it would be okay, yearned to reassure him.

While he desperately tried to hold his tongue, fearing he would make everything worse, Judas looked at him like he expected him to say something, but at the same time, Jesus was sure there was nothing he could possibly say to make things right. Not only had he broken Judas’ heart, but also his trust. Now, after having made the mistake, he realised that he could have done few things that would affect Judas worse than telling him he would betray him. Judas saw him as a man. Only as a man. He did not see the part of him, that let Jesus know his fate and the fate of the world, maybe he did not want to see it. But the fact was that for Judas, this statement, that for Jesus had been a show of trust, laying bare a part of himself so safely guarded that sometimes even Jesus himself doubted its existence, was a breach of trust. A sign that Jesus did not believe in him as  he had claimed for months.

Jesus had been aware of these doubts, tried to soothe them, tried to reassure Judas. And now he had destroyed what he had tried to build.

The silence stretched on for too long. Judas left.

His steps were not loud, his movements barely showed emotions, after he turned on his heel to leave in long strides, as if to put distance between himself and Jesus as fast as possible. But he did not seem angry or upset and this was what worried Jesus.

He left Judas alone; knew he needed it.

Jesus was alone, and not just that, he was lonely even more than he was alone. He still had his friends, but Judas kept himself out of Jesus’ sight and Jesus missed him.

The words Judas had spoken, ghosted around in his mind at all times. ‘I regret ever loving you’. It did not seem like something, Judas had said in the flurry of emotions. The ‘ever’ added a somewhat final note to the statement, that nourished the doubts, that started rising within him as hours passed, then the night, then a day, and another. He wished for a distraction, but none came and he was left to suffer.

He even felt bad about feeling bad because it was not his place to do so.

But then Judas came to him and Jesus did not know how to act anymore. He wanted to hold him close, touch him, to ensure he was real. He needed to apologise and try to save something that was left of what they had.

Judas allowed touch. He pulled Jesus against his chest, he wrapped his arms around him. He held Jesus, shivering, shaking on his legs and Jesus tried to be strong for him, but he felt tears pool in his eyes and his knees go weak. He tried to be strong but he failed yet again. He collapsed into Judas, he let Judas see how vulnerable he was without him, how dependent he was on him. Judas did not hold back either. They sunk to the floor together, kneeling, half on top of each other. Jesus cried into the collar of Judas’ shirt; he tried to swallow his pain, but the sobs did not fade and the pain in his heart felt more real than before. It was then that he realised he had truly believed Judas would leave him.

“I love you.” Judas’ words were barely audible, but Jesus tightened his grip on him and Judas continued.

“I _still_ love you. I didn’t want to. I only wanted to be left alone and just not feel anymore. But I still do and I need you, Jesus.”

He wanted to respond, but instead his sobs started rocking his whole body, tears streamed down his face uncontrollably. He had come so close to losing Judas, he still was so close.

“I’m sorry.”

His words were choked, ugly chunks of sound. Judas would probably still not want to hear them, but he was sorry. His apology did not necessarily include the fact that he said those hurtful words, but he was sorry for hurting Judas. Beyond sorry.

“It’s okay,” Judas responded much to Jesus’ surprise. His one hand was rubbing circles into Jesus’ back, the other combed through the hair at Jesus’ neck. The gentle movements soothed Jesus, his sobs died down and the pain in his heart faded when Judas took his face between his hands and kissed him.

The pain faded only to reveal something worse. The absolute terror Jesus felt, left him wanting to run away, panicking. But Judas was holding him and that was the next best thing. He suddenly knew with agonising clarity that it was not okay. His fate would still come to pass and he would eventually die, left alone, betrayed by Judas. Having Judas was not a luxury; it was a punishment in itself, because it would end in pain and death.

Being held by Judas when he realised this, feeling safe in the presence of his betrayer, the bringer of his own doom, seemed like some higher form of irony. Some divine humiliation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS BITCH IS BACK WITH THE SOFTEST BOYS

I feel your head resting on my chest and a wave of feelings washes over me. I am content. I am happy. I am in love.

You look up at me with deep, soulful eyes and I know I am lost. I knew it before, but the look on your face reminds me again.

You are stressed, I know you are, which is the main reason I am so happy you gave in and relaxed for once.

Your life is not easy. I am part of it, I go through a lot that you experience and yet I know you have it much harder. Your burdens are heavy but I want to help you carry them; I know I will not fail.

My life has been circling around yours since the beginning, your mind attracting mine and your soul shining brightly, pulling people in like a light does moths.

But when my decisions started revolving around you, I began to think that there was something more there, something deeper than mere fascination or even attraction. I thought a lot about it, day and night until it finally dawned on me that I was in love.

To have you here now and have your trust, it means more than you could ever know. You breathe softly and I gently comb my fingers through your hair. It is peaceful.

I would never have expected my life to be like this but now that it is, I want it to never change.

Your love means more to me than anything else. I need nothing else to be happy; I am sure of that.

Part of me wonders if you will grow tired of me; after all everybody loves you. I cannot possibly be the only one. But the way you look at me, the way you touch me and the way you speak to me; all of you makes me believe in forever.

I never want to let go off you and I do not mean emotionally, because for that, I am certain it is already too late. I love you too much to ever truly let go off you. I mean physically. The warmth of your body is comforting and grounding in a way. It reminds me that you are human despite what people seem to think. It reminds me that you are you.

“I love you,” I whisper, unable to contain my emotions; unwilling to. You deserve to be told this every second of your life.

I see a faint smile spread on your face and cannot help but smile at you in return. There is so much warmth and joy in your expression.

“Judas,” you whisper. My name on your tongue is the spell that breaks me and keeps me chained to you.

“I love you too, darling.” You call me darling. It moves something within me; nobody else has ever used pet names for me and I would not want it any other way. But you are different. You are who I love and your gentle names for me are a caress to my soul. I want to thank you, but I decide to stay quiet. You have told me before not to thank you so much, but I still have the urge to. The manner in which you have changed my life is monumental and I owe you so much more than you know.

I lean forward to kiss your forehead and you shift, squirm out of my hold to turn around and kiss me full on the lips.

I smile into the kiss before I break it, eyes closed, inhaling deeply to memorise this moment, the feeling, the smell, the atmosphere.

Despite everything, I am aware that the end is near. I do not know yet which form it will take but I know our time is limited and I will need memories.

Before we drift off together I think about what I mean to you.

I hope these memories will help you as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Softer than ever.


	7. A Teeny Tiny Sickfic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some soft boys.

Jesus felt the cold before it hit him. He went to bed at night, feeling like something was off, but he could not quite put his finger on what it was.

When he awoke after another night of dreamless sleep, with a stuffy nose and a scratchy throat, he knew why he had felt off.

Colds never let him off easily; it was not that they were particularly bad, but they sucked all the energy out of him. He let his head fall back onto the pillow while he blindly reached for a pack of tissues on the nightstand. Blowing his nose had little effect, but it helped him breathe enough to go back to sleep.

When he next woke up, it was not because of his cold, but because somebody was calling his name.

Jesus begrudgingly opened his eyes and looked over to the door. Peter was standing there, watching him expectantly, an eyebrow raised in silent question.

“Huh?” Jesus said.

“Why aren’t you awake yet?”

Jesus sniffled demonstratively. “I’m sick.” He saw Peter rolling his eyes before he left and closed the door. Jesus pressed his eyes shut tightly. His head was pounding, even though he had not even moved yet and his mind felt heavy, sleepy, even though he had surely slept over ten hours already. After a while, a knock came at the door.

“Hmmm,” he said.

“Jesus.” Judas’ footsteps were approaching.

“Hmmm,” Jesus repeated.

Judas set something down on the night stand, then laid a gentle hand on Jesus’ shoulder.

“Come on, stop moping, it’s only a cold,” he said. Jesus heard the smile in his voice. The love that bubbled up in him at Judas’ tone was the only reason he turned around to face him.

“But my head hurts,” he whined. He saw Judas suppressing a smile.

“I got you painkillers, tea, or water if you don’t wanna take the pills with tea. I brought some fruit and there’s honey in your tea. I know you feel bad, but we need you on your feet! We’ve got a long way to go till we reach the next town.” Judas leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to Jesus’ forehead.

“Come on,” he concluded. Jesus closed his eyes and sat up. His head started throbbing painfully and he winced.

“You’re doing great,” Judas whispered. Jesus knew he was indulging him because the others were waiting for him, but it felt good anyway. Jesus held out his hand and Judas gave him the pills, then the water and Jesus downed both. Judas had headed over to Jesus’ duffle bag and pulled out a big sweater and a scarf.

Slowly, Jesus’ head was getting used to the sitting position, so he leaned forward and reached for his trousers. Judas laid down the clothes next to Jesus onto the bed, before he left the room again. Only the thought of Judas’ disappointed face kept Jesus from lying back down and falling asleep again. He blew his nose again before putting on the trousers, then a pair of socks, boots, the heavy woolly sweater Judas had given him and finally the scarf. Judas entered a moment later, as if he somehow felt that Jesus was ready.

The gentle smile on Judas’ face made the sudden pain shooting through his head worth it, as Jesus stood up. Judas made his way over to him and kissed his cheek, then wrapped his arms around Jesus.

“See, that wasn’t so bad,” he whispered. “Now you just have to drink a lot and wait for the painkillers to do their thing and you’ll be good to go.”

“Yeah,” Jesus said, nodding. “I know.” His voice sounded weak, scratchy, thin and worn out. He hated colds, they always hit him at the worst possible time, but at least he had Judas to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whiney Jesus is Valid af ok


End file.
